Puck Greyvson
Puck Sumner Greyvson was born to Leonard and April Greyvson on December 25th, in New York City. She always had a closer relationship with her mother April. This was more because of her mother’s free-spirited ways and lack unlike her father who always seemed stiff and boring to the young girl. April has one sibling an older brother Colin who is married with a child now. Puck went to visit her brother in London, where he lived, while her parents were traveling to visit a sick friend who lived in France. The plane that their parents were flying in was lost while traveling over the English channel. This happened when Puck was about nine years old. She had to move in with her then 24-year-old brother Colin Greyvson and his then fiancé and now wife, Abbigail and their daughter Claire. Puck's past tends me be a closed subject. She doesn't want to really open up to everyone though she will eventually open up to people and explain her past to people. History Puck is was born on Christmas morning to Leonard and April Greyvson. Education Salem 2081-2084 Occupation Personality and Interests Puck has always been fascinated with the arts. She always loves to write new songs and choreograph dances ever since she was a little girl. At the age of three she started Ballet classes and has been doing both formal and informal training throughout the years. She was also enrolled in muggle schools for a while in order to have her learn how to live in both a muggle and magical societies. This was especially prevalent for Puck and her family as their father Leonard Greyvson was a muggle born Wizard. Both parents tried to reinforce the concepts of fitting into a muggle society and muggle situations without looking strange. Puck has an NA (Narcissistic Aggressive) personality. This can come off as her being confident to the point of sometimes being viewed as full of herself. Her temper is quick and reactive to the point of being volatile. She has a dominant personality and is not usually a depressed or anxious person. She is very extroverted and likes to be around others in social situations rather than being ‘stuck’ reading a book or doing something boring like homework. She can be overtly aggressive at times. This is more likely to happen when someone picks on her or her friends or when someone so much as touches her and she doesn’t know that they are there. This action (being touched whens he doesn’t know someone is there) has in the past lead to the person touching her being punched in the face. Though she isn’t generally that submissive of a person she can be at times. Puck tends to have very light skin with the tendency to a flushed cheek. Puck has many pitfalls in her personality the first being that she has a tendency to be hyperactive. Though she is more so inattentive when she is hyperactive. Pride is another pitfall for Puck as she tends to view herself as being overly important. She can have a flashy toothy smile at times and at others she has more of a sardonic smirk. Family & Friends there are many now ad them in here *grins* The Greyvson Family Triva #Puck's relationship with her father is loosely based on the one I have with mine - though he isn't dead and we constantly try and work on it. #Puck's relationship with her mother is based on mine #I only have a siter who is three year's older than I am, Puck doesn't have a sister #Puck's kind of...you know with the guys? I'm not. Category:Hogwarts Category:Class of 2088 Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Prefects Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni